Gripping devices of this type are known which allow set screws to be introduced inside a link connector to immobilize a connecting rod.
For example, we note that the gripping devices most known per se and described in prior patents US2004/0049191 and WO2008039441 teaches the attachment of a link connector by means of a hinge system or an elastic deformation device. These solutions do not facilitate a good grip on the link connector, spontaneously and frequently undipping, nor do they make an easy release possible, an inability to extract said link connector due to interference from the flesh, for example.
Earlier gripping devices do not allow one to adjust and ensure alignment between the main axes of the device and those of the link connector built into the pedide screw.
This condition requiring adjustment of the alignment, is indispensable to make the gripping device practical to use and to limit the patients risk of a bad attachment of the connecting rod into the link connector of the osteosynthesis device known per se.
The gripping device in accordance with this invention, enables the introduction and attachment of a set screw within a U-shaped link connector of a polyaxial or monoaxial pedide screw to immobilize a connecting rod of an osteosynthesis device which is known per se.